villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pests
Gnarlio, P.J. "Peej" Fernandes and Chilliam ' "'Chill" Cat, otherwise referred to as the Pests, are the main antagonists of the O''K K.O.! Let's be Heroes'' episode "We've Got Pests". They are a group of obnoxious, destructive partygoers who befriend Enid. Gnarlio is voiced by Robbie Rist, Peej is voiced by Kath Soucie and Chill Cat is voiced by Kari Whalgren. History We've Got Pests The Pests first appear after Enid demonstrates how "cool" she is, by bursting through the leaky water pipes in the break room. Gnarlio introduces himself and his friends, and they al ask to know where the party is. K.O. instinctively tries to sweep the three out, but Radicles tells him not to and tries to befriend the three Pests to no avail. Gnarlio takes notice of how Enid hasn't even looked in their general direction yet and the trio deems her cool enough to hang out with. K.O. and Radicles then take over counter duty while Enid hangs out with the Pests. Enid and the Pests play a game of Hacky-Sack in the Bodega while K.O. and Rad look on, Rad with clear envy. Next, the Pests join Enid in using her ninja skills to create a sandwich. With a moment to relax, Chill Cat asks Enid what they should do next, and she states that they could just relax and talk. After a failed attempt to strike up a conversation, Gnarlio reveals hat he had called some friends over to the Bodega to party. Enid asks the pests what they do when they aren't partying, only to not get a real response. Gnarlio's friends arrive at the Bodega and begin to party, the Pests quickly joining in, although Enid realizes that the situation is bad. Enid attempts to settle the Pests down (Gnarlio swinging back and forth on the chandelier, Chill Cat riding the crowd and Peej spraying people with spray paint) finding no success. As the Pests prepare to knock down several shelves, Enid confronts them, stating that their mild vandalism has escalated into full-blown destruction. However, Gnarlio and the others don't care, deeming Enid just as lame as her friends and knocking over the shelves just as K.O. is trying to get a box of Frosty Blaze. Enid prevents the shelves from falling on top of K.O., who tells her that the Pests are ruining the store. Enid replies by stating she'll stop the Pests by "kicking their minds". Enid then knocks the shelves back over on the Pests and lectures them about how being cool is about being real, and that, while she knows who she is, they don't, asking the trio who they are without partying and their cool personas. Gnarlio and the other Pests decide to leave, and K.O asks Enid if they took what she said to heart. Enid tells K.O. that she doesn't know, and that only time will tell, before heading back in to clean up the party. The three Pests al decide to go their separate ways afterwards. In the time to come, the three Pests find their own identities outside of their partying; Peej becoming a successful author, Chill Cat getting an OD and becoming an optometrist, and Gnarlio becoming a successful businessman with a loving family. Gnarlio takes a look at a photo of himself, Peej, Chill Cat and Enid, and thanks the latter for helping him figure out life. Personalities The Pests are best defined by their desire to appear cool and be popular, despite, in the end, having very little idea what being cool is all about. Individually, Gnarlio is the defined leader of the group, and is usually the first to try and get everyone to party. He can be incredibly rude and arrogant, and deems anyone who goes against him or actively tries to befriend him as lame. Upon his redemption, he becomes loving and caring towards his wife and son, and completely atones for his mistakes, being grateful towards Enid for setting him on the right path. Peej, comparatively, is the quietest of the three, however, when she does speak, she inserts the word "hashtag" in front of every almost every word. Upon her redemption, she uses her lack of identity to write a book of self-discovery, and becomes more open towards others. Chill Cat attempts to appear cool at all times like Gnarlio, and is normally mellow and outspoken, although, when Enid stands up to them, he lashes out and insults her. Upon his redemption, he put his focus towards getting his Doctor of Optometry and becomes helpful and informative towards his patients. Trivia *Gnarlio is the only Pest whose full name is never revealed. *So far, The Pests are the only villains in OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes to have fully redeemed themselves. *It is unknown how long the gap between when the Pests went their separate ways and when they redeemed themselves is. It can be assumed to be several years after the events of the episode (considering that it takes, at minimum, four years to get a Doctor of Optometry), although the Pests, as well as several background characters, don't seem to age between the two periods. Navigation Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Malefactors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Insecure Category:Dimwits Category:Redeemed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Teenagers Category:Partners in Crime Category:In Love Category:One-Shot Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Wrathful Category:Food Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents